My Love is My Worst Enemy!
by KhFanWriter9
Summary: There's suppose to be a question mark in the title it got cut off while posting.Out of the blue story, only it can tell what's going on. Ven x Vanitas
1. Chapter 1

**A/N always at bottom**

 **R and R**

 **Sexual content Warning Read onward at your own risk, Yaoi too Don't like, don't read.**

 **It was back in the past ten years before Sora was fourteen, and the story of Kingdom hearts starts. There were three keybladers being trained by one of the two remaining keyblade masters since one chosed to be a grand sorcerer.**

 **Anyway it was at the part where Ventus the youngest of master Erequest's trainies meets the strange character in black armor after running after Terra another trainee, who had failed the mastery exam.**

 **Ven had been fighting this guy for a bit as the black armored one tests him, and made the ground explode, but that human liked mouse didn't show up. As Ven lies there scared out of his wits, and injured the other smirks, and teleports to stand in front of the lieing body where his feet were.**

 **Ven scoots back as he barely was able to move. "S..Stay back! Wh.. Who a.. are you?"**

 **The armored one steps closer, and takes off his helmet as it disappeared. "Shut up, and stay still for me." The face had pale skin, black spikey hair, and yellow eyes. For those who have seen kh 2 this guy looked like a dark, more muscular, mean looking verson of the bubbly, idiot hero according to Riku.**

 **Ven couldn't do anything, but stare at his eyes feeling stuck in place as he felt something new to him. The armored one took more of his armor off, and had a sleevless strap like black shirt, and very short knee pants that matched in color. He still was scared of th is teen as he had got on top of him to roughly kiss the blonde. Ven went wide eyed at the kiss as the other continued to keep their lips together. Ven had no idea why, but he was starting to like it than he heard a soft sound come from his own mouth that startled himself.**

 **The armored one started to run his hands all over Ven's chest after it had slipped under the blonde's shirt smiling from the soft sounds he heard with each passing moment as his hand went to touch whatever it could. He feels the blonde put his arms around his neck making those sounds more frenquently with a louder tone. He finally breaks the kiss, and looks down to see that both of them had tight pants, and the armored one laughed quietly.**

 **Ven didn't know what he was laughing about as he had been off in another world for a moment with half opened eyes. He finally understood from seeing the armored one was looking down. Ven looks down, and sees the growing bulge in each of their pants. Ven looks up scared at him, and scoots away again, but the action was failed as the other had a firm grip on his right hip, and the other hand was still under his shirt. "I c.. can't 'til you tell me who you are."**

 **The armored one looked down at Ven, "Vanitas is all I'll tell you. Now shut up, and heal yourself."**

 **Ven noticed how rushed he sounded, and quickly healed himself before Vanitas took off his top clothing, and pants along with his own. The two were now both just in their underwear, and Ven couldn't help, but stare at all of what Vanitas's body had to show. He shyly reached up to touch the other's chest, and recived a soft moan from him. Ven ran his hand everywhere as the two kissed again with the blonde closing his eyes this time enjoying it as moans came out from both of them.**

 **After a bit of the two feeling one another with their chests touching, and rubbing against each other the two had their tongues tangling in Ven's mouth, and Vanitas was rubbing their lower halves together while holding the blonde's hips while Ven tangled his fingers in the other's soft spikes that were called hair.**

 **Eventually Ven's body was screaming to have his underwear taken off, and Vanitas was now teasing him as he was in between Ven's slightly opened legs. A muffled shout came from the blonde, and he was trying to reach down to pull down at the other's last bit of clothing.**

 **Vanitas smirked chuckling into the kiss, he teased a bit longer, and finally harshly pulled down Ven's underwear. He breaks the kiss to gaze at Ven's beauty as the blonde panted with a very downstairs. Vanitas thinks of what to do next, he starts to roughly kiss Ven's collarbone, and move down to bite each nipple a little with teasing bites, and moved down along his trail of kisses to Ven's hips. He gave both sides a bit, and a lick before finally moving down to first running a hand up down Ven down there, and soon put Ven completely in his mouth after a harsh squeeze.**

 **Ven moaned, gasped, and yelped as Vanitas went down his body it felt so good, and new to him. He had yelped when the other got to his hips, and gasped from the licks on both sides of his hips. His body ached for the other to move lower already. He moaned in a yelp like way at the hand running up, and down his downstairs, and moaned incredibly loud when he was taken whole into the other's mouth. Ven coud do nothing, but moan, pant, and shout for Vanitas as time passed by, and he grew larger, and more closer to his releasing point, but tried to hold it.**

 **Until... "Vani Ohhhh Vanitas I.. I.."**

 **Vanitas smirked, and was more than ready to taste him, he slid down a bit, and bit hard, he heard the blonde scream loudly, and finally came what the black haired one had been waiting foe**

 **Ven panted as he blinked while watching Vanitas pull away swallowing the white ooze stuff, and wipes his mouth licking it before he put his legs up, and opened them. Ven finally caught his breath a bit, and just wondered what else the other had planned now that the blonde's legs bended with his feet on the ground with his underwear around his ankles as his legs were opend wide like that.**

 **Vanitas smiled as he stares at what Ven had to show between his legs under his downstairs, he felt even harder. Vanitas licked his finger, and traced the puckered entrance.**

 **Ven moans loudly at this, and wanted to squrm from this teasing torcher.**

 **"Heh..." Vanitas soon teased even more as he poked his finger in, and out without going completely inside.**

 **"Vanitas! Ohhh..." Was Ven's response to it, and panted as Vanias added another finger doing the same motion before going into him, and opened his fingers sliding in, and out. Which caused Ven to scream, and soon moaned, than soon felt a third finger in him. He moaned throwing his head back when his spot was hit, and Vanitas laughed.**

 **He hit Ven's spot seven more times before finally pulling his fingers out licking them before pulling his own underwear down. He kissed around the entrance to tease him more.**

 **Ven squirmed moaning with his head tossing side to side. Vanitas goes to loom over him, and puts Ven's arms around his neck before starting to lick, bite, and suck his nipples after diving into Ven. "Vanitas!" Vanitas started to move with slow, hard trusts as he looked for that lovely spot of his again.**

 **Ven panted harshly from this, and was moaning loudly as time continued the movements went faster, and Vanitas soon found Ven's spot again as he kept the hard thrusts up, so when he found it Ven screamed supar loudly, and the screams continued as Vanitas sped up, and slammed into the spot over, and over again nipping at his nipples as he sucked on one for a short minute, switches to the other side to do the same than goes back to the other.**

 **After a while of Ven panting, and screaming for Vanitas, he felt himself about to release all over again. Vanitas grunted a couple of seconds later, and Ven heard a "Cum with me Ventus." from the other before kissing him roughly again. Ven tried to hold it as long as he could as the muffled screams were heard within their kiss as Vanitas had tilted his head to make it deeper that slightly hushed the blonde under him as he went as fast as he could, salming as hard as he could into Ven's spot deep inside as he felt the end drawing near as Vanitas went super deep inside of Ven with one final slam as he released hearing a loud noise from both of them. He continued to move in slow, hard trusts as he released. Ven moaning as this went on, and felt wet both on the inside, and outside.**

 **Vanitas sighs laughing softly, and tiredly as he looked down at the panting harsly blonde, who was breathing loudly as he tried to catch his breath.**

 **"Nice job Ventus holding it in." Vanitas kissed him, and pulls out fast, and got up pulling his underwear, and pants on. He put his shirt, and armor on almost completely on as the helmet was still off. He opens a portal, as Ven watched him trying not to pass out smiling, and felt odd in his chest as his heart beated rapily.**

 **Vanitas smiled back, "Go to more worlds, and get stronger." Vanitas goes through the portal, and disappeared from the blonde's view.**

 **..**

 **Ven managed to get his under, pants, and shirt half on before passing out as the mouse had appeared. "Hey, don't pass out on me now, what happened to you?"**

 **The only words that Ven managed to say was, "Vanitas what is this that I'm feeling for you."**

 **To be continued...**

 **[Let me know what you guys, and girls think of this. I thought of part of this this morning just laying in bed. Which is now the publish date, don't knock this story 'til reading past chap 2.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N always at bottom**

 **R and R**

 **Warning Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Sexual content warning placed further down in the story, read at your own risk.**

 **"Ngh..." Ven opens his eyes, he blinks while looking around a room, and found himself laying in a bed.**

 **"Ah you're awake!" says a squeaky familiar voice.**

 **Ven just looks at the mouse, and blinks some more before trying to sit up, but was stopped. "Whoa hold it there you'd been out a while." says a dog. So he lays back down. "Where am I?"**

 **"Why you're in the Mysterous Tower home to the great Yan Sid." says the mouse again.**

 **"Yan Sid?" Ven says with a soft voice.**

 **"Yes, but never mind that tell me what happened to you? I found you there in an unknown place with your clothes half on."**

 **Ven thought, and just smiled at the memory of the armored teen he had met. "Nothing to worry about, I'm fine I was just exusted." He felt sort of sore as he finally noticed the feeling down below around his butt.**

 **"You should still rest a bit, what's your name? I'm Mickey, and this is Goofy."**

 **The dog greeted him, "I'm Ventus, but Ven can work too thanks, but I should really get going. I'm searching for some friends of mine."**

 **"I see, well I'll go with you 'til you feel much better."**

 **"Um no thanks Mickey I'll be fine." Ven closes his eyes 'til the two leave the room, and he gets up slightly wincing, and almost sat back down. He couldn't though, he had to find Terra. He activated his armor, and glider before taking off right out of the star shaped window.**

 **"Ven!" Was all he heard last before leaving the world, and went back into space.**

 **..**

 **Yan Sid frowned, "Wait Mickey you mustn't be so hasty to chase him for he will lead you to an unknowned place to return from."**

 **"What? What do you mean?" says Mickey as he looks up at his master.**

 **"The stars only know young apprentice. The boy in the mask the stars tell me his name is Vanitas."**

 **"Yeah, what about him?" The star in Mickey's hand shined, and it carried the mouse away before Yan Sid could tell him anything.**

 **..**

 **Ven soars through space while being happy, and confused at the same time over Vanitas. He ended up seeing a ..yawning Unversed? Ven was even more confused as he followed it to the deep space world.**

 **After his adventure there, he got the Unversed with Stitch's help the creature had been yawning, but it still had fought pretty hard. He deals with that thing with Stitch finding out Terra, and Aqua had been there. Ven falls from the ship, and fell into a weird world of some city, and he was looking around as he had fallen into someone's manson in a personal room for a poodle? Ven sees the poodle was barking at him, a** **nd he falls off the balcony. "Oww..." He groaned, and rubbed the sore spots.**

 **He was tired, and just ended up lying there on the grass, "Oh, hey are you alright?" says a voice. Ven looks to see a red head little girl with a kitten in her hands, who was pretty much asking the same thing even if he couldn't understand the cat. "Yeah I'm ok, sorry I sort of broke your roof." He says pointing to a hole in the poodle's room, who was barking furiously at him for it still.**

 **"Oh that's alright, Winston will fix it, do you live anywhere?"**

 **Ven shook his head no, and the girl invited him into the house, and he was offered some juice. "Thanks, I'm Ventus, you can call me Ven." The girl interduced herself as Jamie, "How did you end up falling from the balcony if you fell through the roof?" Ven loks at the poodle. "It doesn't matter I don't think your dog likes me that much."**

 **"Oh don't worry she'll warm up to you. You just landed on the wrong 'paw' with her."**

 **ven just scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, if I knew how to fix a room I would do it right now." He says to the still slightly upset poodle. Ven just sighed, and leans on the couch. "Ven we have a guest room, if you want to sleep there." Ven nods, and gets up to follow the girl with her kitten following after.**

 **The room was just like all the others it was a bit fancy like, and had its own bathroom. Ven sat on the bed sighing. "Is this going to be ok for you Ven?" He nods tiredly, "Yeah it is thanks Jamie." The girl soon left, and Ven uses the bathroom before lying on the bed after healing himself by taking a potion. He heard a voice barely down staires, but his eyes had closed while listening. He rolled over, and started to think of Vanitas again the confusion returning from his feelings. He finally rests his head, and difted off to sleep.**

 **! !...**

 **Vanitas was tired still, he had taken a short nap that lasted only a few minutes from what it seemed 'cause the old man shouted for him to wake, and get a move on.**

 **He was at Never Land, but Ven wasn't there, he summoned his scout Unversed, and they all reported to him as he stood on a hidden cliff. They squeaked as they appeared. "Status report where's Ventus." He says, and the small Unversed shivered as they reported he was in none of their watched sections. Vanitas growled, but noticed some of his scouts were missing. "Where's the rest of you?!" The scouts squeaked from fear, and disappear, and soon more appeared. "Report where's Ventus now!" He says in a distasteful tone towards the slackers. They squeaked, and one didn't answer from the rest saying not found. "So he's sleeping in your section?" The Unversed nodded. "Fine when I leave here you'll lead me to that world." Vanitas didn't keep track of what worlds his scouts covered. The rest of the scouts disappeared to their sections, and that one scout watched as his boss spoke to a blue haired young lady, who was nineteen.**

 **Vanitas was beaten as he lied there, and when she fell asleep just like the camera shows in the game he got up instead of leaving in a portal. He ordered the scout to turn away, and once it did. Vanitas looked at her body as he stood with her legs in front of him. She was lying there in a 'bad' postion as she lays face down with her arms by her head just like the game had shown her laying.**

 **Since he had his 'fun' with Ventus he had liked it, he had been feeling the confusion, and feeling in his chest from his light half. He wasn't sure he didn't feel the same for the other.**

 **In the game there was a time skip before he had left as it had faded out, and what came next is what the writer thinks had happened, and here's where the warning was put.**

 **...-**

 **Vanitas pins the miss, and started to pull the bow, and pull down her short shorts, quickly unhooking the straps, or buckles on her shirt around her belly pulling it up to reveal her tits. He grabbed them, he heard a gasp, and he enters her going in, and out hard, and fast as he squezzed, and played her chest.**

 **Aqua screams, and pants as he goes on, she looks behind her to see his face with the armor off that showed the same outfit he wore with Ven. She started to like it, and moaned loudly, "Ah.. Ah... Faster!"**

 **He smiles, and goes deeper with a faster pace, and heard a scream with a lengthen out moan that was followed by separate moans from each hit she received.**

 **..**

 **"Ugh... Oh... ohh... Ohhh. ah,, ah.. Ah..." Was what was all heard as Vanitas moans before releasing with her screaming lowly, and went "Ah!" as he pulled out quickly pulling on her chest as he got up pulling his pants up with Aqua only taking a glimse of his downstairs.**

 **"That was good.." Aqua says softly.**

 **Vanias kicked her right in the entrance between her legs as he felt odd, and that frustrated him as he growled. "You don't satisfy my hunger like I did with Ventus. Bye you horny bitch."**

 **"What Ven? You'd better not had hurt him."**

 **He kicked her in the chest twice from hitting both sides from standing on her with one leg as it had switched places with the other as he had kicked. "Shut up!" Vanitas made one of the hills explode as he threated her. "You get in my way I might change my mind about not killing you sooner than I've planned. Bye again." Vanitas left as Aqua glared at him, but soon passed out.** **...-**

 **"Aqua? Aqua!" says Peter Pan, and Aqua had woken up, and her story continues from there.** **To be continued...**

 **{Yes I think Aqua got raped in that part, but I made it nicer than how the game wanted it. Please review, and tell me what you think.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N always at bottom.**

 **R and R**

 **Warning Yaoi don't like, don't read.**

 **Vanitas appears into the bedroom where Ven was sleeping soundly on his back under the covers. Vanitas locks the door, and goes to Ven taking off his armor. He just stands there staring at Ven feeling the emotion that frustrated him as he held in the monsters that would had appeared. "Is this feeling from you, or is it my own? My confusion, and this feeling seems doubled in some way." Vanitas didn't understand, but he kisses Ven's cheek before going to the bathroom to use the shower.**

 **..**

 **Ven felt someone had been watching him as he woke suddenly after making a sound from his awakening when his breathing switched. "Who's there?" The room was pitch black from the moonless night, and he goes to turn on a light, but his hand was grabbed. "Don't I'm using the dark." says a tired toned voice. ven was startled, but calms down by hearing the familiar voice. "Vani is that you?"**

 **The voice spoke again, "Yes Venny.." He only says that from Ven calling him Vani. He was laying beside of Ven under the covers, and was very tired which was the reason for his voice sounding kind of different.**

 **"Oh, ok.." Ven sighs, and turns to his side to cuddle with Vanitas as his face was buried into the other's bare chest. Vanitas was in just his underwear same as Ven was.**

 **Vanitas jolted from the motion, but soon put his arms around the blonde, and held him close. "Why?..."**

 **"Hmm?" says Ven in the dark room. Ven looked at what he was doing, and how Vanitas was holding him wondering the same thing now. "Yeah.. why?..."**

 **"What is this feeling?" They both asked at the same time looking at one another best they could. Vanitas could see better than Ven though slightly. "Is this love?" They asked again.**

 **Ven looks at Vanitas, who was glaring at the thought, and he kissed him on the lips, and there was a long pause from the other before he finally kissed back light, but slightly rough. The two moaned from the kiss, and Vanitas started to feel Ven touching his chest with his hand resting on it, and the other in his hair.**

 **Vanitas had his hands around Ven, and cups his butt, and had a hand resting on his back to soon make the kiss deeper as he pulled him closer to his body. Vanitas was too tired for this, and couldn't really move much as Ven's leg ended up bending, and over lapping like a girl as their lower halves touched. Vanitas titled his head slightly to the right towards the pillow, and Ven titled towards the right going away from the pillow as he played with Vanitas's hair.**

 **Ven moaned softly in the kiss, and Vanitas smiled into the it. Vanitas pulls away though before they ended up hard again. Ven's eyes were half opened as Vanitas looked at Ven with his eyes looking hungry, and tired as his were almost closed from how low they were half opened.**

 **The question was answered as yes, and Vanitas pulls Ven close. He was falling asleep after he had kissed Ven's head once the blonde had nuzzled his face into his chest again sighing.**

 **Ven looks up at Vanitas, and smiles as he watched the other sleep as he thought,** ** _I've fallen for you, but I don't know who you are except that you're my enemy. Wow I really choose one hell of an lover, way a go Ven Terra, and Aqua will love this._** **Ven was being sarcastic in his mind as he remembered what had happened at Radiate Garden, and those other worlds he had gone to before seeing his blue buddy 626. He felt suddenly tired from being close to him as the arm had moved down a bit on his back.** ** _What's going on? I wasn't this tired when I wo-..._** **Ven had fallen asleep in mid-thought as his head dropped now resting his left cheek on his chest as his body had gone limp, and his hands were resting on different spots of his upper body. Ven's left was a bit down from the shoulder a little above his head, and the right had was by his face a tad up.**

 **! !...**

 **Before Aqua had left there was some star thing tink had. She obtained that, and ended up being taken to Mystery Tower. Yan Sid looked at Aqua. "Ah Master Aqua you arrived just in time."**

 **"Master yan Sid you think you would know where I can find Ven, and Terra?"**

 **"I can't find either I'm afraid, and I'd hope from that star you possess you would know where Mickey would be."**

 **"No I last saw him in Radiate Garden though along with Ven. I'm greatly worried about Terra."**

 **After a bit of talking Yan Sid searchs for Mickey, but it was a place only Ven would know.**

 **Aqua goes off looking again.**

 **! !...**

 **Vanitas woke up hearing Xahinort's voice in his head yelling at him about where he was, and his next orders. He just shut off the old man, and looks down at the sleeping blonde resting on his chest. He smiles, and kisses his forehead than watches as the blonde stirs.**

 **"Ngh.. ugh.." Ven's eyes open slightly, and hears a chuckle.**

 **"You're cute when you wake Venny."**

 **Ven looks to see how he had been laying with Vanitas smiling down at him. Ven smiles back, "Hey you feeling better?' He says before yawning, and rubbing his eyes with one hand.**

 **"Yeah a lot better." Vanitas closed his eyes as Ven reaches for the lamp since it was still dark out.**

 **Vanitas opens his eyes blinking as he adjusts. They end up kissing, Ven pulls away. "Ven you have questions right?"**

 **Ven thought, and nodded, he gets up, and Vanitas kisses his cheek before disappearing, and Ven takes off to who ends up making him go back home to confront master Eriques, and the rest goes on as the game puts it.**

 **..**

 **Ven ends up on the beach, and sees Aqua on the islet. "Aqua?" He goes over to her. "Aqua!" He runs over to her.**

 **"Ven?" Aqua gasps, and they meet Aqua hugging him. "Ven thee you are."**

 **"I'm glad you're ok." says Ven.**

 **"Ven Yan Sid has a misson for you Mickey is missing, and it was shown that he was in a deserted place only you would know."**

 **"Hmm... deserted place? Oh yeah I was there was he ok?"**

 **"No, he looked passed out to me."**

 **"Oh, right than I'll see you later Aqua."**

 **Ven goes off to that place, and grabs Mickey. He was blown into away separated by Mickey, and was back on the beach Aqua was now gone. "Vani?"**

 **"Fight me Venny."**

 **"What I don't."**

 **"Fight me, show me your strength." He gets into his fighting stance.**

 **"No I don't want to hurt you."**

 **"Hph.. you'll soon have to. We got to make the keyblade Ven."**

 **"I know about that now I don't want to do that either."**

 **"We have to if we are to ever be left in peace."**

 **Ven thought about it, "I can't."**

 **"You'll soon have to Ven come to the Keyblade graveyard, so you can watch your friends die."**

 **"What, no don't!"**

 **"Than come with me."**

 **Ven sighs, and nods, before they leave Vanitas gives Ven a kiss getting one in return.**

 **To be continued...**

 **[ I know the game story line is jacked up, I'm doing the best I can without having to watch it over.]**


End file.
